


Of Fools and Lovers

by inthisworldalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seduction, also whipped to the core, but no actual sex sorry :p, can i tag lingerie??, kiyoko is a tailor!, okay im not tagging the whole fic, shes great too, tsukki is awkward af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthisworldalone/pseuds/inthisworldalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi sometimes just wants to let go of this godforsaken wisdom and allow himself the thought of forever </p><p>OR</p><p>So Yama  tries to seduce Kei. It doesn't work though, not that anyone is complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fools and Lovers

Yamaguchi gazed at himself in the mirror. One half of him appreciated Kiyoko’s lovely work, but the other screamed, “Ridiculous!” His eyes trailed over himself as he adjusted his lingerie. Pale purple in colour, his stockings travelled up to a little over his mid thigh and were attached to his one piece lingerie, which was of the same colour but a little less see-through.

As he silently studied himself, Tadashi not only noticed the depth of Kiyoko’s work and how well the piece fit him, but only a perfect mixture of sexiness and cuteness he’s never seen in himself. He felt pretty – beautiful even, which was a little alien. Tsukki might actually fall for it – hard.

Glimpsing at the clock, he reached for the over-sized, grey coloured sweater that belonged to his lover and pulled it over his head. He had some time before Kei returned home so he climbed into the bed and quietly debated which position would be the most seductive. 

By the time he heard the door open Tsukishima utter a ‘I’m home’, he settled for a posture which was not one bit seductive – legs tucked under his lap and hands innocently perched on his thighs. 

After a few more shuffles and noises, Tadashi heard Kei’s footsteps approaching and quickly composed himself, expression neutral. As his partner’s tall figure entered the room, he couldn’t help but admire how, despite a whole day of work and classes, Tsukishima still looked close to a Greek god. He wore a simple black, no-sleeve t-shirt, faded jeans and a white sweatshirt, unzipped. No sooner had he seen Tadashi than he stopped dead in his tracks.

It was Yama who finally broke half a minute’s silence. “Hi,” he said simply.

Kei blinked in response.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Tadashi spoke again, “Why don’t you come over and lie on the bed?” and softly patted the mattress. 

Tsukishima finally snapped out of his trance and shuffled, “Uh...um, I, yes.”

He clumsily took off his sweatshirt and glasses and crawled onto the bed, sitting upright with his legs outstretched. Yamaguchi ceased to sit in his position and instead, tenderly placed himself on Kei’s lap, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his heaving chest.

“How was your day?” said Tadashi, slightly massaging the back of Tsukishima’s neck.

This time, the latter responded quickly and flatly, almost robotic, “Just another.”

Tadashi allowed himself a small smirk, “How was class?” 

Tsukki responded in the same mechanic tone. “I got into an argument. The professor dissolved it, concluding that I was right and that mine was a very smart and analytical argument.”

Tadashi chuckled, and whispered into the blonde’s ear, “Bet it was.”

Tsukishima shivered. By now, he was breathing even harder and a bead of sweat tricked down his temples. In a small voice, he asked, “Is something going on here?”

If Yamaguchi was really honest, with himself and his boyfriend, he would’ve slapped Kei across his face for being so oblivious, but, to his evil satisfaction, realised Kei was probably a bit nervous and contained himself. In fact, he actually let out another chuckle and leaned closer into his boyfriend’s body. “I wouldn’t know, now, would I?” he teased.

That somehow seemed to put Kei on the same page as him, since he removed his hands from the smaller boy’s thighs, placing one beside the small of his back, where - under the sweater - his flesh was covered with intricate lace, and the other hand on his cheek.

Ever so slowly, Kei filled the gap between their lips and kissed Tadashi, his fingers caressing the freckled boy’s cheek. As their lips moved in perfect sync, Tsukishima ran his hand up and down Yamaguchi’s back and slightly lifted the boy from his lap to pull him closer.

After a while, Yamaguchi moved his lips to the blonde’s jaw line, passionately planting kisses and sucking on his bare skin. Kei’s hands travelled to Tadashi’s bottom, where the lace no longer covered his skin, and pressed, making Yama yelp softly. 

Tadashi could feel it. His partner struggling to breathe. Their intimacy. Their connection. Everything. Therefore, when Tsukishima pulled away, Yama couldn’t help but whine in yearning, but stopped immediately when he saw his lover’s expression.

The taller boy looked like a wreck, lips apart, eyes confuse and eyebrows furrowed, as he inhaled deeply, “Tadashi..,” he breathed. “Oh, Tadashi.., oh, Gods, I could grow old looking at you.”

The latter giggled and hummed in response. 

At this, Kei looked as if on the brink of tears, “I love you so much, s-seriously, and don’t give that-that ‘we’re too young’ shit, I don’t care anymore. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I would say that a million times if that’s what it takes.”

Yamaguchi buried his head in Kei’s shoulder. The blonde sighed and threw back his head in reply, hands planted on his lover’s hips. They stayed this was for a while, a long while, but none complained. He wouldn’t mind if they stayed like this, arms and minds around each other and warm under their own breaths. By now, Tadashi almost gave up the idea of having sex. 

And, to his pleasure, his lover didn’t think differently, “What if we stayed like this? I-I mean, just cuddling, I don’t really... wanna have sex.”

“Hmm.”

“Is that really okay with you?”

“Hmm.”

Tsukishima let out another long sigh and leaned back against the bed post completely , “Show me what’s under that sweater, though”

Tadashi grinned and, taking Kei’s hand off his waist, climbed out of the bed. Pulling off the loose sweater, he spun around once and placed a hand on his hip, as if posing.

Tsukishima smiled brightly and laughed, the corners of his eyes forming crinkles, “You look beautiful,” he said. “It looks like it’s made for a male’s figure. Shimizu-san?”

Yamaguchi nodded as he crawled back into Kei’s arms, as he softly spanked Tadashi, who pouted in reply. Making himself comfortable once more on the blonde’s lap, Yamaguchi reached for the other boy’s shirt and began clumsily pulling at it. The taller boy shook his head and took it off himself, yanking the smelly piece of clothing across the room. 

This time they sat staring at each other as Tsukishima slowly stroked the smaller boy’s hair. Amber eyes carefully qualifying Tadashi’s features. Silvery light still poured from the windows, illuminating Kei’s elf-like face, “I wish everyday could be like this.”

“But then it wouldn’t be special anymore.”

“I know...you’re right,” Kei sighed. “Good things don’t last.”

The next few hours were a blur, because time really flies when one is having fun. They played loud music, danced about awkwardly for none knew how to dance properly, ordered a lot of food, had a couple of heated make-out sessions, played a lot of dumb games and laughed around like little kids. They were still just kids, after all. 

Together, they took a shower and dried each other’s hair after that. Yamaguchi pulled on the same sweater he’d worn before and a pair of boxers, which also belonged to Kei and the other boy a pair of radiant basketball shorts. Sitting on the floor, they fed each other kebabs and naan, after which they played scrabble. 

They didn’t stay up late that night, as they both had class next morning, but they didn’t mind. They fell asleep merrily in each other’s arms, snoring and drooling and wrestling themselves. But it was still perfect. Tadashi hardly ever saw Kei smile that way, and he doubted many did. This is was the result of so many years of being in each other’s lives. This was special and precious. It was unforgettable, an infinity, it was love, it was friendship.


End file.
